


Resonance

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Kink, Knotting, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, explicit - Freeform, omega!dean, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean's an Omega, and the reader is an Alpha. When Dean goes into heat, problems arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

You loaded the shotgun quickly, retaking aim at the spirit before blasting it with salt. It dissipated with an ear piercing screech, and you turned, yelling for your companions to watch out. Sam Winchester raced round the corner, skidding to a halt, and throwing you a tyre iron. As he did so, his brother, Dean Winchester, crashed through a wall opposite to the both of you, landing on the floor with a pained groan and a resounding thud.

'I don't think this ghost likes me very much.' He said, pulling himself off of the floor. Blood dripped from one of his temples, and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his jacket, pulling a face. 'It's certainly wearing on my wardrobe.' Sam chuckled.

'How about let's put this bitch to bed?' You suggested, rolling your eyes at the pair of them, before picking up the shovel you'd discarded to load the shotgun. 'She's buried in the basement?' You looked to Sam for confirmation and he nodded, before grabbing his brother's arm.

'Let's go.' Dean grinned, and you smiled, ignoring the slight tingling up your spine. You'd never felt an attraction like this before to any guy, especially not one like Dean. You were an Alpha, and he was one too, which was normally a recipe for disaster. Of course, it wasn't spoken about in polite circles, but Sam had mentioned on more than one occasion when you'd hunted together that he was a Beta. You'd never had Dean's status confirmed, but with his cocky attitude and behaviour around women, there was no way he was anything but an Alpha.

It had been a few months since you'd seen either brother of course, as you'd been busy with a big case in the south, and they'd been running across the Midwest like crazy. You kept in contact by text and email, but most of your correspondence came through Bobby. It was not often you worked with the Winchesters, but whenever you did, it always seemed a little easier. It helped that they were damn good at what they did.

'Bingo.' You spotted the shoddy grave site, just as the ghost made a reappearance. Sam went for it with his iron bar, and you ducked away, thinking along the same lines as Dean, who'd launched himself at the grave. Between you, it was quick work to uncover the body, and within minutes, the spirit went up in flames, along with its salted bones.

'Well.' Dean heaved a sigh. 'That was fun.' He was breathing heavily, sweating and pale. Your brow dropped in concern.

'Dude...you okay?' Sam appeared next to his brother, reaching out a hand to steady him.

'I'm good, Sammy. Just...er, maybe a lay down?' He raised an eyebrow, and the two seemed to communicate silently, as you watched, an unsettled feeling in the pit of your stomach. Sam nodded.

'We'll get back to the motel. You've probably got a concussion or something.' The whole line sounded like a lie and you narrowed your eyes.

'I can drive you.'

'No, no, it's okay, Y/N.' Sam smiled disarmingly, but it only got your back up more. 'I'll get him back.' Dean was leaning heavily on his little brother now, sweating profusely. You watched as he led him away, muttered words reaching your ears as they left the smoky basement. 'I told you it was a bad idea to do this with Y/N around.'

For a few moments, you stood, trying to figure out exactly what that meant, until you heard the Impala start up. Scooping up your gun, you took one last survey of the room, then left, climbing into your truck to follow the Winchesters back to the motel.

There was no way you were leaving town without getting to the bottom of this.

*****

A couple of hours later, and you were pacing your motel room, two doors down from the Winchesters. You'd been restless all night, unable to sleep, fidgeting like a school kid, checking the parking lot every five seconds to make sure the Impala was still there. It was, and neither brother had appeared. You'd fired off a quick text to ask if Dean was okay, which Sam had replied to with a “yeah” and a smiley face. You didn't believe him of course.

The sound of a door opening outside your room caught your attention, and you headed to the door, deciding without even thinking to be nosy. Sam was in the hallway, a bucket in his hand as he headed for the ice machine just beyond your room.

'Oh, hey, Y/N.' He smiled, and you watched him, clicking your door shut behind you.

'How's Dean?'

'Oh, he's okay. You know, just a bump on the head.' He looked up, suddenly looking a little concerned. 'Are you okay? You look a little...agitated.'

You shrugged. 'Been a bit on edge. Time of the month.' You weren't lying. It hadn't long been that time of the month, and it wasn't unusual for you to be restless and craving something that was harder to come across than you'd like. Female Alpha's weren't the most desired of bed partners, mainly because they were fairly dominant and a handful at the least. Sam looked a little perturbed by your admission, and turned to scoop ice out of the machine. 'Maybe there's something I can do to help?' You asked, looking towards the slightly ajar door of the room the brothers were sharing.

'No!' Sam exclaimed and you frowned, feeling the desire to go to Dean even stronger. There was something damn odd going on here, and you wanted to know what. 'I mean, no, he's fine. Sweaty and gross, but fine. Nothing you need to, er, worry about.'

'Right.' You folded your arms across your chest. 'Come on, Sam. I'm not stupid.'

He glanced up, looking like a deer in headlights. 'Wh-what do you mean?'

'What the hell is wrong with Dean?'

As if on cue, the door to their room creaked open. 'Sammy, seriously, I'm burning up here. It's only getting...' Dean looked up then, his skin clammy, hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes wide as he saw you. 'Shit.'

A fire like no other started in your belly, and your entire body shook as your eyes landed on the older Winchester brother. Disbelief flooded your system as you realised the feeling for what it was, and Dean started to back up into the room. Sam reached out to grab you, but wasn't quick enough as you headed for their room, seeing Dean falling backwards onto the bed. 'Y/N...'

'You're a friggin' Omega?' You asked, unable to process. Dean was the cockiest little shit you'd ever met, all swagger and balls, and he was an Omega? How the hell was that possible? Omegas were submissive, usually found attached to an Alpha, yet here he was, over thirty and hanging around with his little brother. 'All this time? Seriously?'

He nodded, looking a little pained as Sam slipped back into the room, bucket of ice in hand.

'You're only gonna make this worse, Y/N.' He said as he moved carefully around you. 'He needs to be away from -'

'What he _needs_ is a roll in the hay, Sam.' You responded sharply. 'Have you even got a mate?' Dean shook his head. 'I mean, I know you're not the type to be tied down, Dean, but seriously, this can kill an Omega. Most are mated before they've even hit second heat and you're what? Thirty four?'

'Nearly.' He responded. 'I used to take suppressants. Not easy to hunt when you're...'

'Constantly in heat? Fuck me, Dean, I knew you were bull headed, but you're on a whole new level with this.' You shook your head, trying to ignore your own raging instincts.

'Guess I never met the right girl.' Dean replied, gratefully taking a cool cloth from Sam, who sniggered.

'Or guy.'

'Shut up, Sammy.'

'It's not like female Alphas are exactly an exploding population force.' You felt yourself calming down a little, adjusting to his presence. This, at least, explained the magnetic attraction to him, and the uneasy feelings you had around him. 'Has this been getting worse?' You asked Sam, who nodded.

'Ever since he hit thirty. I told him not to hunt when he felt it starting.'

'Look, I'm fine, okay? It's just biology.' Dean shrugged, looking anything but fine. 'They're not as frequent as they used to be.'

'No, but they're longer and more painful.' His brother pointed out, and Dean scowled.

'Maybe I'm menopausal.' He joked, before groaning in pain.

You thought for a moment, watching Dean drop his forehead into his palm, rubbing his eyes. An idea curled it's way into your mind as you watched him, and every fibre of your being agreed with it. 'I could...I could help.'

His head snapped up at the same moment as his brother's. 'What?'

'Well, what you need is an Alpha. I'm an Alpha. And I'm not looking to be attached. But it ain't exactly easy for us either, you know. Maybe not on this scale but we get...restless.'

'So it's a situation where in we both scratch that itch?' Dean asked, slowly, and Sam shook his head.

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Why not? We see each other every couple months anyway. It'll take the edge off for him. It'll help.'

'Or it will make things worse.' Sam pointed out, and you frowned in confusion. 'It'd help for the first few times. But this is all driven by a biological need to mate. Alphas can do the polygamous thing. Omegas are exclusively monogamous. They only mate with one Alpha.'

'Dean's bagged plenty of girls.' You scoffed.

'Betas.' The man in question muttered. 'I only went with Betas. No risk of that.'

You sighed. 'This will kill you if you fight it, Dean. You can't fight nature.'

'What, and you wanna be tied to a friggin' Omega?' He said, getting angry. He was shaking all over, his fists clenched at his sides. Sam stepped closer, but Dean shook his head a little, getting to his feet. 'I've fought worse. I can get through this.'

His stubbornness was only making you angry in return, and you felt your cheeks flushing. 'You're an idiot.'

'And you're a bullheaded Alpha. I don't need taking care of. I've been doing this my whole adult life.' His voice was raised now.

You stepped closer, aware you were invading his personal space. 'And what if something happened to Sam? What if you were on your own? Who's going to help you then?'

'I don't need any fucking help!' He yelled, pushing you away. The second his hands made contact with you, something snapped, and you grabbed his wrists, flipping the both of you around and pushing him to the floor. He pulled you with him, and with the momentum, you pinned him to the floor. He struggled, but he was weaker than usual, and you scowled. 'Get off me!'

'Just stop it, Dean!' You yelled, aware of Sam coming up behind you. 'You're being ridiculous. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you die!'

'You don't have to!' He struggled more, but his hands were gripping yours, and you weren't sure if he was trying to pull you closer or push you away. 'Just stop touching me! Please!' His tone had turned to pleading, and you pulled back a little, shocked at your own behaviour. Everything in you was drawn to him, and a sudden realisation hit you with the force of a truck. Scrambling backwards off of him, your back hit the bottom of the bed, and you stared at him, wide eyed and panting.

'What the hell is this?' You whispered, as Sam's eyes darted between you and his brother.

'He's an Omega. You're an Alpha. I would assume it's pretty obvious.' He moved past you, helping his brother to his feet. 'I think...I think I should go.'

'You can't leave us alone, Sam.' Dean's voice was quiet now, but his eyes were locked on you. Sam shook his head.

'Dean, you need this. She needs this. Look, maybe it isn't the most ideal situation but...you're both hunters. It's not like she's a civilian. She knows the life. Maybe it would be for the best.'

You pulled yourself up, using the bed for support, before you locked eyes on Sam. 'He doesn't wanna be tied down. You heard him.' Saying it out loud made you feel angry again, but you swallowed it down. Everything seemed to be piecing together now. In all the time you'd known Dean, you'd been attracted to him, and who wouldn't be? He was hot as hell anyway. But this, the pull of everything you were...this was more than simple attraction. Dean was _yours_.

Sam slipped out, despite Dean's pleading, leaving the both of you alone in the room. You stepped back, towards the bed, your mind a jumbled mess of thoughts. This was bigger than you wanted, but at the same time, the only thing you'd ever wanted. Male Omegas were...difficult to find, and Betas had never satisfied you the way you knew an Omega could. Of course, it was part and parcel of the stupid genetic makeup you'd been born with.

'How the hell could you, of all people, be an Omega?' You whispered, feeling him settle on the bed opposite you.

'I hid it well.' He replied quietly. 'My dad wasn't happy when I first presented. Said it would be dangerous. But I learnt every trick in the book to cover it up. No one ever...there's never been anything like this.' He sighed. 'I've never had a heat this bad.'

'It's me.'

He shook his head. 'No, it's because I've been holding it back for so long. You were right. I'm putting myself in danger. I can try and fight it but...'

'No. It is me.' You looked up. 'Dean, I've felt it since I met you, but I never knew...it never clicked.' You reached out, grabbing his larger hand in yours. 'You're my Omega.'

Stunned silence filled the room, and Dean swallowed thickly. 'I-I can't be.' He whispered. 'It's not...you...you don't wanna be stuck with me, Y/N.' Despite his words, his hand gripped yours tightly, and warm spread from where your skin connected with his. 'Besides, I've never...how the hell does that even work? You're a...and I'm a...' He looked away briefly. 'Normally male Alphas knot their Omegas.'

You shrugged. 'It's gotta have happened before at some point.' You moved, keeping hold of his hand as you sat next to him, craving the closeness of his body. 'Dean, I don't care about being tied down. You don't even have to stay with me. We can go our separate ways, keep in contact and when one of us needs the other...'

'We don't know that would work.' He said, tone resigned as his eyes dropped to your joined hands.

'We can make it work. We've both defied the odds here. Just to be alive.' He didn't reply, his focus still on your hands. You watched him, seeing his heavy breathing, the beads of sweat on his forehead. If this heat didn't kill him, the next one or the one after would, and the thought of not doing _anything_ to stop it, of just leaving and not looking back – you didn't honestly think you could do it. In the last five minutes, Dean Winchester had taken over your entire world, and you knew that despite what you'd said, you wouldn't leave his side now.

He seemed shocked when you leant forward, pressing your lips to his, but after two or three seconds, he responded, his grip on your hand tightening. Your free hand came up to his face, cupping his cheek, feeling the heat coming off of his skin. It only served to ignite the fire inside you, and you moved, straddling his lap, pressing into the kisses with more urgency. 'I'm not leaving.' You whispered against his mouth, and he nodded. 'Never. I can't. You're mine, Dean.' His hands slipped around your waist, holding you close, and the both of you tumbled backwards onto the bed, bodies pressed against each other. There was a palpable need between you, and without warning, you pulled his shirt over his head, wasting no time in returning to kissing him. His hands held you close, but yours roamed over his skin, desperate to feel every inch of him. He was already hard underneath you, and despite being aware of the toll his heat had taken on him, you didn't stop, your own need too intense.

'Y/N...' He begged, arching up into you, and you pulled back, stripping your jeans off. You were only wearing a thin camisole, with no bra, so you left it on, discarding your panties, before unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. His cock sprang free, jutting proudly into the cool motel room air, and you practically salivated at the sight of it. You climbed back on top of him, taking his length in one hand, pumping him a few times and he practically mewled under the attention.

'Fuck, baby, you're hard.' You whispered, ducking your head to swipe a taste of him. He groaned, arching again, and you took the opportunity to take him into your mouth, running your tongue over him. He tasted like salt and popcorn, and you moaned against his skin, feeling his body shake underneath you. With a long lick, you released him, too impatient for niceties, crawling back up his body to connect your mouth to his again. Your hands found his wrists, and pinned him to the bed, finding little resistance from him as you ground your pussy against his cock.

'Jesus...' He blasphemed and you chuckled, watching his eyes roll back in his head at the heat coming from you.

'You're my Omega.' The words didn't need to be said, but you didn't deny the urge to lay claim to him, and as you pulled yourself up, sinking down onto him, inch by inch, it felt like an avalanche of pleasure crashed through your system, leaving debris in it's wake. 'Mine, Dean.' He responded with a nod, biting his bottom lip as your pelvis finally clashed with his and he was fully inside you.

'Fuck, Y/N, you're tight...'

'Ssshh.' You ordered. 'Be quiet. Enjoy the ride.' He obeyed, and you pushed up, sitting straight with his cock inside you, rotating your hips. The movement coaxed noises from his lips that only made you hotter, and you scraped your nails lightly over his belly, enjoying the hiss that came from him. You rose up slowly, then sank back down onto him, relishing every second of contact with him, and the expressions flying over his face. His pupils were practically black, and you smiled as you increased your pace slightly, not letting him all the way in, teasing him. He grunted, almost like he was going to speak, before remembering your order. 'Should have done this a long time ago.' You whispered, leaning back down over him, allowing your hips to find a pace that made the head of his cock hit your sweet spot with every stroke. He didn't move, allowing you to take complete control as your hands pinned his wrists again, your teeth worrying a track up over his collarbone to the spot below his ear. He groaned then, and thrust back up into you.

'You can move if you want to.'

'No...I...fuck...' Words failed him as you lifted your hips and slammed down on him again and again, feeling the jut of his pelvis bruising your skin where it met with him. You felt the pressure increasing in your belly, and you kissed him hard, losing yourself in him. Your fingers released his lips, interlinking with his hands, and you felt his cock swell, his pants becoming more desperate.

'Are you gonna cum?' You asked, and he nodded, a strangled cry ripping from his throat as you felt his orgasm crest, your own following swiftly behind. Instinct took over and you bit down on the soft flesh of his neck, marking him as yours. You wanted him to mark you, but you knew that this first time, it was what _he_ needed. He needed to be taken and belong. You could keep him safe, and he would do the same for you.

For long minutes after both of you had calmed down, you lay with your head on his chest, listening to his heart slowing down from it's drastic pace. When your own breath returned, you sat up and went to move away.

Except...you couldn't.

'What the...?' You looked down, and Dean frowned, before pulling you close and rolling to the side. 'Did you knot me?' You asked, confused.

'No, baby.' He chuckled. 'That's all you.'

Your eyes widened. 'I'm not...hurting you am I?'

He shook his head. 'You're just not letting me go.'

A smile crossed your lips then, and you kissed him softly. 'No. I'm not.'

 


End file.
